


It Was The Only Way I could Save Him!

by DamianRuff



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Demon!Stiles, Derek Feels, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianRuff/pseuds/DamianRuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had saved him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Only Way I could Save Him!

He opened his eyes, suddenly aware of the pressure in his room and the smell of sulphur assaulting his nostrils, and looked to the darkest corner of his room where the moonlight never landed. A pair of glowing red eyes and razor like sharp teeth reflected the glow of the moon, a thick miasma eminated from between the parted grinning teeth and he coughed as he brought the sleeve of his shirt to his nose.

"Hello," the once lyrical, jabbering, voice now came out thick and twisted. He focused intently on the eyes in front of him even as the voice seemed to come from everywhere in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to move but finding it difficult with the amount of pressure this thing was exerting.

"Is that how you greet welcomed guests, Derek?" He watched as the eyes went up the wall, never leaving the shadow. "I thought you'd be happy to have me here seeing as how you were thinking about me so much." Derek spat as the thing crawled into what little light reached his ceiling, it's torso and legs turned as though crawling on all fours but the head and neck were twisted back so that it could watch Derek. The teeth that glinted silver in the moonlight smiled, and saliva fell from it's lips causing the wood on the floor to smoke and burn through, the rancid stink of decaying flesh filling the room. "So impolite we are to the ones we kill, tsk tsk Derek." It ticked it's head as it tsked, the sound of bone cracking as it did so.

"It was the only way I could save him!" He shouted, suddenly furious with this abomination and the fact that he obviously could not save Stiles. "I thought I was doing what was best for him!"

"Oh, you did. See, the thing with that was, because you killed him you left an uninhabited vessel for me; I was already in here, and when you killed him all he did was vacate the premisses. So thank you, Derek, you've blessed me! You and your manic depressive bouts of self-sacrifice have blessed me with a wonderful body that you once lusted over." Derek lurched back as the thing went from being in his line of vision to being behind him still clingy to the wall. "Don't deny it, it reeks in this room and it's still wafting off of you. Hmph! Even now, while he's gone and I'm in his body, you still lust after this boy." Its cracked it's neck back into the anatomically correct place and landed on Derek's bed without so much as disturbing the sheets or making the bed creak. It got right up in Derek's face and he almost vomited from the thick sweet stench of old flesh and coagulated blood. "I could help you with that you know, I still have use of his body and you still want to fuck him. I could let you have your way with his body, I mean, technically it's not necrophilia because I'm technically not dead. What do you say big boy?" It was now on top of Derek, and the stiffness in the bloodied jeans rubbed against his reluctantly hardening cock and he flew back so that he was completely across the room with his back against the wall.

"Get out of here! You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be dead!" He was breathing hard now, it was one thing to face almost certain from the Kanima but, to have to face this demented manifestation of the madness he hoped to rid himself of was the grip of death closing around his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing, on trying to remember that Stiles was gone now, that he had done the best thing for him. He was in a better place now, he bet that Stiles was somewhere in Heaven playing with his mother and demons that possess brown eyed boys with big hearts was the last thing on his mind. He made himself remember how Stiles had begged to be killed, how he couldn't let himself do it because he was scared that it wouldn't be him who did it; he wanted Derek to do it because Derek was something real. He wanted Derek to do it because at least he knew that someone was doing it because they cared for him and not because they felt sorry for him, that's why he got Derek to do it and that's what Derek was trying to remember now. He muttered, 'Stiles is dead. Stiles is dead. Stiles is dead,' to himself as he willed himself awake because this was the only thing he saw when he was asleep since the night he killed him. By now he was sure he would have awoke, that he would wake in a cold sweat in the middle of his old parent's room gasping for air and finding that he was completely alone. This was what he wanted, this is what he thought would be there when he opened his eyes, deciding to get it over with as soon as possible he opened his eyes and found the demon was was right in front of his face. The red eyes were lined up with his perfectly and for a moment all he could see was red, but then the thing crawled up the wall backwards to get back into the shadow until all that could be seen was the red glowing eyes.

"I'll be back Derek, you're not dreaming anymore."

The thing was gone, but he looked around the room breathing hard in a cold sweat. He was completely alone and he wasn't dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere...I'm lying, I was high when I wrote this. I was writing more of Chapter Four for my fic It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn when this popped p and I thought it was a little too dark to put in the fic. I guess this would take place on some au tangent of that fic, I don't really know. But I really liked this.


End file.
